


The Doctor and the Queen

by Silver Blue (TiaSilverStone)



Series: SilverStone Empire [4]
Category: SilverStone Empire - Fandom, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Goddesses, Gods, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SilverStone Empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaSilverStone/pseuds/Silver%20Blue
Summary: Julian’s and Tia’s relationship progresses further on the high seas.





	1. Setting Sail

Julian was climbing the rigging of the the ship Aclerclaude and Malak was flying about on the wind. It was a beautiful day to set sail on the ocean to Nevivon, Portia and Ilya's childhood home. I was up at the stern of the boat enjoying the cool sea breeze as it rushed by, listening to the crashing of the waves again the boat. Julian, dramatic monkey he is, decided to come down from the raven's nest (actually called a crows nest), and decided to join me on the stern. Of course, I didn’t see him walk up to be from behind, so when he laced his arms under mine...

Well, I'll just say it wasn't a pretty sight that involved a very good punch to the stomach on Julian's end.

Hunched over from my blow, he was huffing and puffing to get his breath back. He looked up at me and there was that familiar mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"That was a good punch, love. Practice much?" He purred.

"Why yes, I do actually.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“I practice on you.” And I gave him a whack on the head.

“Ouch! You are a very violent woman!” He laughed.

“Indeed, but only when I comes to the idiot man I fell in love with. Since he is a masochist after all.”

“You wound me, love.” He said with hands over his heart, a hung head, and a sorrowful look.

I start laughing. “You always know how to make me laugh Jules.”

“And I love to hear your laughter ring.” He said as he took me into a gentle bear hug, which I returned.

“Beautiful weather.”

He looked to the horizon. “Yes. But not as beautiful as you, Tia.” He said as he looked down and smiled at me.

“You always have a way with words.”

“Blame it on my mother. I take after her.”

“What is she like?”

His expression softened. “She was a lot like you actually. Very kind, loving, and caring. Always there when I needed her.”

I looked up. A confused expression on my face. “You speak of her as if she is gone.”

“She is. She died before me and Pasha left for Vesuvia years ago.”

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up an unpleasant topic.” I said as I buried my face in his chest.

“Hush now. It is alright. And it is not unpleasant in the least.” He reassured, patting my head.

“If you say so.”

“I do say so. Now let us go below deck and see where our quarters are. Shall we?”

I smiled. “Sure.”

Julian stepped back and took a big bow, holding his hand out to me. “May I have the pleasure of escorting the enchanting lady before me to her room?”

I curtsied and took his hand. “That would be wonderful, my good man.”

We both stood up and busted a gut.

“You are learning well from me Tia.”

“I am not learning from you. You are rubbing off on me.” I corrected.

“Yes, yes. If it is something I learned long ago, it was to never argue with a woman, no matter the age.”

“A very good lesson indeed.”

Just as we were about to head inside, Mazelika stopped us. “Yer both in ‘e sam’ room. Figur’ you’d bo’ like tha.”

Julian smiled. “Thank you. Where is the room?”

“Tis ‘e royalties quarters you’d be stayin’ in. Only place fer two people to sleep toger’.”

“The royalties room?!?” I asked.

“Yes, yes. Tha ‘e ya need ta be. Now get goin’! I got stuff to do!” And Mazelika shooed us towards the room.

Beaten, Julian and I took to the room. Double doors told us we arrived. Inside, the room was much larger that thought. There was a huge desk and chair, a dining table for multiple uses, a king size bed, a place for baths, a walk-in closet big enough for two peoples worth of clothes, even a toilet (thought the toilet was linked to the sea)!!

I stared bug eyed and slack jawed. “What the frick is with this ship!?!”

“Apparently, the Countesses.” Said Julian.

I turned to him. He was by the desk and reading a letter.

“From the Countess?”

“Yes. It states that the ship was never in much use, so when a chance came up for a ship to be used, she suggested this one. And she wants us to use the royalties uarters as we see fit.”

“Makes sense. Anything else?”

Julian smiled. “Only that when we get back, she will have our wedding ready.”

“WHAT!?!” And I took the letter from him, reading it over.

‘_It really does say that! But why does it say that?! Julian and I aren’t even engaged!!’_

Still reading it over, I failed to notice that he went down onto one knee and was pulling out a little box.

“Celestia.”

My head snapped up and I froze.

Julian opened the box and I saw a gorgeous ring. It was fixed with rubies and sapphires as intertwined hearts around a single diamond set in pure silver metal.

“Julian?”

He smiled. “Celestia, I have loved you ever since the moment I laid eyes on you. You are beautiful, wise, witty, clever, caring, loving and enchanting among other things. You are a goddess to me. And I would be honor, not to mention thrilled, if my goddess would become my wife. May I take your hand and heart for all of time?”

Stunned speechless and red all over, my hands went to my mouth and tears formed in my eyes. The paper I held fell to the floor as I nodded furiously.

Julian’s smile went even bigger as he took my left hand and slid the ring on. Standing up he took me into a crushing hug. And all I could do was hang on as I cried.

Kissing my head and stroking my back he said, “Thank you. I am the happiest man alive right now.”

Though muffled, I replied, “I think any man would be happy if the woman he proposed to said yes.”

“Haha. You may be right.”

Breaking the hug, I look to him. “Looks like we are getting married when we get back to Vesuvia.”

“Yes.”

He smiled and bent down, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips that was full of passion and love. I returned it in favor, loving how he tasted.

“Ilya. There is something I need to tell you. It is very important.”

Confused, he broke the kiss and looked at me.

“What is it?”

“It is a long explanation, so lets go to the bed and get comfy.”

We did that and when we were settled, I began.

“Since we are to be husband and wife, we ought to have no secrets between us. And I have one doozie of a secret.”

“I see. Well, it can wait till we get back.” He smiled.

I shook my head. “No, it can’t.”

He started to look concerned.

“It is nothing bad, but it might change your mind about marrying me.”

He shook his head. “Nothing will change that fact.”

I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, then my expression turned sour and I started to cry.

“Whatever you hear from me, please don’t leave me!!” I begged.


	2. Secrets Hidden

“Ilya, there is something that I need to tell you. It’s a long story, so let’s go to the bed and get comfy.”  
  
He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. Once settled, I looked at him with a pleading eye.

Concerned, he cupped my chin and kissed my forehead.

“Tell me. What’s wrong?”

I looked away. “If I tell you something about me that I have told no one and it is so horrendously big that you can’t handle it, would you leave me?”

His eyes went wide. “No! Never! Never in eternity would I ever want to leave you! What is this secret that you have that makes you think so?”

I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, then my expression turned sour as I started to cry.

“I am not who you think I am.”


	3. Secrets Revealed

Seeing me cry, Julian pulls me into a hug.

His voice cracking, “Tia, please stop crying. My heart aches so much when I see you cry. I will never leave you, even if you are not who you say you are. I love you for who you are, not who you say you are. Please believe me, love.”

“I-I know. But still, just t-thinking about i-it makes me s-sad.”

“Hush now. Everything will be fine. You have nothing to fear. Those thoughts are wasted worries. Please talk to me, love.”

Still crying and sniffling, “Do you know the stories of Silverstone?”

”Yes. I grew up to those stories. I loved them so much, I asked my mother to tell me every chance she could. What does that have to do with your secret?”

“Who is the main character of those stories?”

“The goddess Celestia.”

“What is she the goddess of?”

“I don’t get what you are trying to say.”

”Please, just answer.”

He sighed. “She is the goddess of tigers and the high queen of the Silverstone Empire.”

“Who is her husband?”

”She doesn’t have one. The stories say that she comes down to the mortal realm to look for one. But what does this have to do...”

“How old are you?” She cut him off.

“35.”  
  
”Haha. You don’t look it. How old am I?”

“25, I want to say. You’ve never really told me.”

”I am as old as you say, at least in this life.”

”This life?”

“Yes. This life.”

“What do you mean by ‘this life’?”

I turned my head and looked him straight in the eyes. 

“Julian, why do you think I asked you about Celestia?”

”Because you have never heard of her stories?”

I shook my head.

“Because you are interested in her?”

I shook my head.

He thought long and hard trying to connect the dots. Then he thought of something crazy. Too crazy to be true.

“Did you figure it out?”

”Is it because... you are Celestia?” He dared to ask.

“It is as you have surmised. I am Celestia.”

He stared at me and I turned away.

“Hard to believe?”

”Yes and no.”

“I will leave you to your thoughts for a while.” I said as I got up to leave.

Before I could even take one step, Julian grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

“Julian, let me...”

“NO! I won’t.”

I looked at him.

“But don’t you hate me? I lied to you about who I was after all.”

He looked up at me. “What?! No! Never! I could never hate you! Besides there is no reason for me to hate you.”

“What?”

He smiled. “Tia, I love you. Just because you keep a secret or two fro me won’t make me hate you so much that I want to leave you. We all have our secrets. Even me...”

“Julian, whats wrong?”

“Ah, nothing much. All this talk of secrets has got me remembering some as well.”

”Care to tell?”

”Nah. They can wait for another day. They are not that important, but you on the other hand are.” He smiled and pecked me on the forehead.

I smiled and laid my head on his chest. Julian took that as a signal to wrap his arms around me. I signed into his warmth.

“Tia, you are who you are. And I love you for who you are, not what you are. Understand, love?” He said.

“Yes.” I whispered.

He smiled and cupped my chip.

His eyes were full of compassion and love for me. Sparkling with so much happiness and joy.

Slowly and tenderly, he kiss my lips. I returned it and poured all of my feeling for him into in. Sensing that, he became more and more passionate. Kissing me so feverishly and long, I had to break the kiss for air.

Panting to catch my breath. Julian looks at me.

“You are so beautiful and sexy when you are panting.” He purred.

Well, one thing led to another and we had a  very passionate night. 


	4. 5 or 6 Months

Morning came and the sun peeked through the curtains of the royalties bedroom.

I started to stir when the warm sun hit my face.

As I opened my eyes, the very first thing I noticed... was Julian.

He was chest to chest with me and completely naked as well. Though I really cant say much because I was stark naked as well. Remembering last night, a small smile came across my face and I decided to snuggle closer to my lover.

Feeling me stir, Julian half wakes up and pulls me closer. “Good morning, my love. Sleep well?”

“Yes. Thanks to you.”

He fully wakes up by now and kisses my forehead. “Glad to hear that. I must say, you were quite wonderful in bed.”

I blush.

Julian laughs. “That is quite becoming of you. You look divine my dear.”

Smiling, I retort, “WelL, I AM a goddess.”

“Haha! That you are!”

Smiling, he gives me a quick peck on the head and gets up.

“The day is not getting any younger, so lets get ready. Shall we?”

“That sounds like a plan.”

So, after tidying the cabin up and ourselves, we headed for the mess hall.

The day went by like any other, except on water. About midway into the afternoon, Mazelinka called us to the captains quarters.

“What is it, Mazelinka?” asked Julian.

“Well ‘ith ‘e ‘ay e’ wind is, we ‘ill reach Nevivon in a few ‘onths.” reported Mazelinka.

“How many months?” I asked.

“O, ‘bout 5 or 6, I reck’n. ‘Tis good thou’. Very good indeed. Mak’n great progress.” She replied with a smile on her face.

“That’s great! Isn’t is Ilya?” I said.

“Yes. Yes, my dear, it is.” He said.


	5. Surprises and Joy

Well two months have passed on the trip to Nevivon.

There are times where there is a lot to do and there are times where there is nothing to do. The times where we did stuff, we did stuff (including doing THAT). And during the times where we didn’t do stuff, we didn’t do stuff. Simple as that.

With Jules being a doctor, he was the one the crew went to for help when they had problems going on, like seasickness, injury or plain-old-sickness. And boy, was Jules thrilled to have something to do on the ship when there was nothing to do! Of course, him being my fiancée, he checked me everyday to make sure my health was good. And I checked him as well, since I know about the doctor world, and he was doing fine as well. Except for the occasional bout of seasickness that hit him hard once or twice a week.

Well, about a week after the two month mark. I stared feeling nauseous and throwing up. Certain foods I loved, while others make me sick. My sense of smell was a lot sharper too. I could smell the stink of the crew that hadn’t showered in a long time. Not to mention I was rather moody and dizzy at times.

Julian was starting to get worried and decided to look me over more carefully. He asked me all sorts of questions and felt all over my body for any abnormalities, but found nothing.

Baffled, he just sat and stared.

“I can’t find anything wrong with you. Why can’t I find anything wrong with you?!”

“Well maybe there is nothing wrong with me. Have you looked over my symptoms again?”

“Yes.”

“Well, read them out loud to me.”

Huffing, he grabbed the papers and started looking them over.

“Okay, your symptoms are as follows, and for the hundredth time told: dizziness, lightheaded ness, nausea, throwing up, heighten sense of smell, moodiness, and ‘selective eating’ or ‘weird eating habits’ as you put it.”

I wracked my brain, trying to place my symptoms and ‘diagnose’ myself.

‘Dizziness, nausea, moodiness, weird eating habits... Not much to go on. Ugh! It sounds so familiar, yet I can’t place my tongue on it!! Why? Dizziness, nausea, moodiness, weird eating habits... Dizziness, nausea, moodiness, weird eating habits... Dizziness, nausea, moodiness, weird eating habits... Wait! Dizziness, nausea, moodiness, weird eating habits!!! That’s it!!!’

I smiled.

‘I’m pregnant!’

“Julian, feel my stomach around the base near my lady regions.”

He looked over at me, questioning. “Why?”

I rolled my eyes. “Just do it!” I growled as a I laid back down.

Coming over once again, he began to feel around my nether regions. He pressed on a certain spot and I gave a hiss of pain. He stopped and focused on that one spot, gently of course. It was rock hard, very tender and right where my womb was located.

He immediately went back over to the papers and looked over everything closer, adding in the hard lump he found.

All of the sudden, he sat down.

‘Did he finally put it together?’

“Well, did you figure it out?” I asked knowingly.

He looked over at me. Looked at my face, then at my lower half, then back at my face.

Slowly, he opened his mouth.

“I think you are pregnant.”

My smile widened. “Want to run it by Mazelinka?”

He smiled and jumped out of his seat and ‘ran’ over to me, picking me up and swinging me around, laughing.

“We’re gonna be parents!!” He shouted.

“Easy tiger, don’t make me more nauseated than I already am!” I laughed.

He set me down and hugged me.

“I never thought that I’d become a father. Will I be okay?”

I looked up at him. “You will be fine.”

He gave a small smile, “I hope so.”

“I know so. So, do you know how far along I am?”

“Let me feel again.”

I hopped back up and laid down again.

He felt around for a bit and stopped, leaving his hands protectively on my stomach.

He smiled. “Around two months.”


End file.
